Diagnosis
|Planet=Arieki |Continent=Torden |Zone=Mires }} Jhulyus wants you to take the sample you found in the Bane Shipment to Connant, a Brann scientist located at the medical center in Baylor Base. Speak to Connant :Connant is in the Baylor Base Medical Center. Speak to Field Medic Casey :Field Medic Casey is stationed at Outpost Condor. Speak to Leitch :Sergeant Leitch is stationed at Fort Hardon. Talk to Captain Dial :Captain Dial can be found at the Quicksilver Outpost. Find the Cigarettes :Captain Dail thinks he left his rucksack, containing a carton of cigarettes, in the Bane Landing Zone near Quicksilver Outpost. : x 1 Deliver the Cigarettes to Lietch Get the Extra Supplies : x 1 Deliver Cigarettes to Field Medic Casey :Field Medic Casey can be found at Outpost Condor. Deliver Supplies to Connant :Connant can be found in the Baylor Base Medical Center. Briefing Jhulyus: : I don't have the proper equipment here to determine exactly what this is, though I have my suspicions. There is one though, the kappa scientist of my people. He is known as Connant, and you can find him at Baylor Base, studying with your scientists and doctors there in the medical facility. : He will have the equipment there to tell you what this is. Ask him and surely he will be able to tell you. Speak to Connant Connant: : What? You want me to look at some sample? Jhulyus sent you? I have no time for this. The medical center is desperately in need of supplies. Perhaps if you could go to Outpost Condor and speak to Field Medic Casey, he may be able to supply us with what we need. If he can do so, then I may have time to look at this sample you seem so concerned about. Or maybe it's just Jhulyus who is concerned. Speak to Field Medic Casey Field Medic Casey: : Baylor Base is short of supplies? Well that doesn't surprise me. HQ has never been able to keep Mires restocked properly. Tell you what, if you head over to Fort Haroun and talk to Sgt. Leitch he should be able to hook you up. I know Haroun doesn't go through their supplies like Baylor Base does. It's unorthodox, but maybe you could do him a favor or something? I barely have enough supplies to keep my own people going, so this is going to be your only hope. Speak to Leitch Sgt. Leitch: : Casey sent you to me? Man, that guy really keeps up with what's going on around here doesn't he? Yeah, I got some extra supplies. I suppose I could let you have some, but here's the thing, I am going to want a favor from you. See, I lost a bet with some of the guys and I owe them all a pack of smokes, and I don't have any. I gotta pay up soon, too. If you could get me a carton of ciggies I'd be happy to let you take some of these extra supplies. Best way to get smokes is to talk to Captain Dial over at Quicksilver Outpost. If you can bring me a carton I'll give you the supplies. Talk to Captain Dial Captain Dial: : Cigarettes? Hah! You know what, I did have a full carton, but on our last excursion over to the Bane outpost just outside the base I dropped my rucksack. I bet they're in there. If you go check it out you can have 'em if you find 'em. Deliver the Cigarettes to Lietch Sgt. Leitch: : Holy moly! You got em? That's great. Tell you what, take a pack of those and drop it off with Field Medic Casey, will ya? He's one of the guys I owe. Deliver Cigarettes to Field Medic Casey Field Medic Casey: : Hey! The guy payed up. It's about time. Thanks for the delivery. Deliver Supplies to Connant Connant: : Truly, I have misjudged you. I didn't think you'd be able to return with these supplies for us. However, in your absence I became curious about the sample you brought me. I've looked it over, and things are as bad as Jhulyus fears. You must be patient while I explain it to you. Debriefing Connant: : I have had time to analyze this sample you've brought me. It's not far from the truth to say that this could cause a major catastrophe within the ranks of your people. There is much we need to do. :The rucksack with the carton of cigarettes is located at /loc -336, 236, -224. :The supplies are located in a supply crate located at /loc 562, 224, 338.